Talk:Fiery Dragon Sword
Sergey444 17:49, 7 August 2007 (CDT)"All Fiery Dragon Swords are blue by default" ??? I've owened a purple one, and I would be very surprised to hear it's uncommon. it is, mail me to 1000003@gmail and I'll show you. By default, meaning you'd never find a white one. Of course there are purple and golds. --Nunix 17:55, 1 January 2006 (UTC) I got a fiery dragon sword during the gain olias quest (lions arch) that was max damage. Prefix mods Can you add a Fiery Hilt to a Fiery Dragon Sword? Anyone bored enough to try? — Stabber (talk) 00:34, 11 April 2006 (CDT) I can't add a barbed sword hilt to mine, so maybe it's got a fixed prefix Sero haladan 08:26, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Blue-hued FDS A guildie showed me quite the item. What do ya'll think? ||Auron of Neon 02:26, 12 June 2006 (CDT)|| :I haven't tried it, but I think someone just dyed it and it changed nothing but the inventory icon color, like it does with many weapons. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:39, 12 June 2006 (CDT) : :Dye :) — Skuld 02:41, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::FYI - The dye does change the color of the hilt, but none of the blade. ---- Jahuteskye (talk) 04:59, 30 January 2007 (CST) Drops They are also dropped by the trolls outside of Drok's i've got 1 from the crystal dessert from those enchanted. Drop Locations Are we going to start listing every monster under each item that drops it? 'Cause I know I've gotten a FDS from a Sand Drake. I do realize that Ectos and Shards have a listing of monsters that drop them. I'm just wondering to what items (if not all of them) does this formatting apply. Can we be positive a Jade Scarab does not drop a FDS? Wouldn't it be more concise to just list the major areas FDS can potentially drop? Just listing some concerns over consistency. --Ryard 11:43, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :I would like to second this comment. I got a FDS from a Losaru Bladehand in the Dunes of Despair mission, but I'm not adding it to the list. ;) :Also, does anyone else think that FDSs are getting "worse"? The last one I got only did 13-19 damage but with a 9 swords req, and had no other mods.... Peej 06:47, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::I'll third this, the monster list is way incomplete, and I think that areas is sufficient enough. Also I haven't seen a nice FDS in a long time, in fact, I haven't seen a non-blue FDS drop since Factions came out. Alesain 08:36, 12 February 2007 (CST) I recently found a req13 white fds with 13-19dmg UW drops have definetly went downhill I just had a FDS drop from Cultist Rajazan...how do I put up a screenshot? I just got one from a group of am fah but I forgot to take a screen shot, has something made this more common? Sero haladan 08:22, 28 October 2006 (CDT) I recently got an FDS drop from Facet of Light in Dragon's Lair. :) Entropy 03:44, 24 December 2006 (CST) i got 1 of a ether seal yesterday Dstroyer 666 04:01, 4 February 2007 (CST) This madness needs to stop. Someone end it. Just say something like "any creature past ascension-like status can drop one". :P -- Peej 23:47, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Well, I did it. I guess someone can revert if they think it's necessary to list nearly every monster in the game. :) -- Peej 08:58, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Elona drop In the melonni's meditation quest — Skuld 10:28, 2 November 2006 (CST) :It dropped for me from a common Bladed Veldt Termite in Marga Coast. But it was only 13-18 (10) and nothing extra... — Poki#3 05:07, 4 November 2006 (CST) : I found one in the realm of torment, domain of secret of an Margonite ~ Kurd 09:24, 28 January 2007 (CST) :I got a gold one off a Ruby Djinn, but that should be obvious since they are seen carrying them. I've had many blue ones drop from them, but I finally got a gold one today. Fiery Hilts gone? It seems that one can no longer salvage Fiery Sword Hilts off of Fiery Dragon Swords...or at least, it is no longer a guaranteed salvage. Recently I salvaged two FDS's with Expert Salvage Kits; it said only crafting material was available, and all I've gotten are Iron Ingots. Or it coult be worse - maybe there is now a 0% chance for getting the Fiery hilt, to reduce the number of them ingame. That's bad, because what other use does a 10-13 damage, Req. 12 FDS have other than to salvage the hilt? Does anyone else have more information regarding this?...more supporting data perhaps? :Since there is now a new menu that you can see and chose what you can salvage I can confirm that you can't salvage a Sword Hilt. The only thing I see is Crafting Material. This is probably because you now have a chance of salvaging upgrades without the item being destroyed, and that would leave a normal Dragon sword, which is a no-no :P. Bottom line - Fiery Sword Hilts price will go up a bit ^^; — Poki#3 05:13, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Nuts. I bet it has something to do with the improvements to Mark of Rodgort. Fiery Bowstrings for R/E Barrager have also gone way up in price...(and we thought there couldn't be anything bad about the MoR improvement :/ ) :::Or more likely the fact that the hilt has always been considered an integral part of the weapon - e.g. it can't be replaced - and that it wasn't really a 'proper' hilt. Cynical 03:24, 15 January 2007 (CST) Ebon Fiery Dragon Sword of Devotion ftw. Zulu Inuoe 00:36, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Dye The section on dye made it seem to me that you could change the color of the flame by dye if you got an Icy Dragon Sword. I would propose that it be edited to: Applying dye to a Fiery Dragon Sword affects only the hilt. Dye does not change the color of the flame. The only other color flame that you can get is blue, which is found on the Icy Dragon Sword. Droughtling Drop I was doing the Rilohn Refuge mission and a Droughtling dropped it for me, shall i add this?--Scampioen 08:50, 24 February 2007 (CST) RoF drop Haha, I got one from an Ether Seal just now. :P (T/ ) 15:43, 26 May 2007 (CDT) In Cantha... Well, I found one...but it wasn't on a monster...and you couldn't pick it up... :p Rurik would be proud! He has fans overseas too! (T/ ) 14:17, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Sulfurous Wastes Drop Just got a drop from an Awakened Thought Leech. --Myrrinth 21:36, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Custome Made The note about a fiery dragon sword being able to be custom made by using the right add ons is confusing. It needs rewording but I'm bad with words :(--Gigathrash 23:46, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Can they be custom made at all? Dragnmn talk 08:00, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's just a fiery sword. The skin can't be replicated by any means. The note is pointless, as you can't replicate the skin, and the practical effect is pointed out in the Description section. I'm going to remove it. --Kale Ironfist 10:48, 5 August 2007 (CDT) 2 images??? I've been trying to add another image... well more of a GIF animation, or the FDS, and I cannot find any place to put the GIF, ( I want to place it below the current image ) Found one in Mirror of Lyss from a Ruby Djinn Dean Harper 13:44, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Perfect salvage kit? I wonder if you can pull the fiery mod off with a Perfect salvage kit?71.222.37.117 02:27, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Doesn't work. You can't get Fiery hilts off FDS, not since a long time ago. (T/ ) 02:32, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Perfect FDS. what you guys think about this Rec.9 15^50 +30hp I have image cant figure out how to post it,how much would if be? :Not that much. Wiki doesnt do PC's either --- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Project:Article retention#Prices, we don't do prices on GWiki. Go to Guru for that kind of thing. (T/ ) 19:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Perfect FDS there ^^ I got it in GWEN, sry about the PC was wondering I never had this drop. all I ask is what you think of it? is it a rare drop? :No it's req. 9. Just got one in GW:EN from a chest aswell. Perfect would be lowest req., like req 7 or 8. Req. 9 is pretty common and standard among sellers and buyers. --Birchwooda Treehug 17:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::lol@anyoneusing7-8swordmastery. Zulu Inuoe 00:28, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::its perfectPuke was here ::::Perfect it may be, but it's still a FDS. 20k. 04:31, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Inscribable? Found a 15-22 Q9 sword during Nahpui Quarter(HM) - Purple rarity, cant inscribe it though :( Are there any inscribbable version? --Xanthianx 15:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Those dropped in NF and EotN are inscribable, those in Prophecies and Factions are not.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) So... Can we say that you can get it from any npc as a drop? Like if i just farm stonewolves in hard mode, i have a chance of getting FDS?